


Home Coming

by AnthuriumInvidia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthuriumInvidia/pseuds/AnthuriumInvidia
Summary: After being at college for many years Yuuri Katsuki comes home to find his future empire is being handed off to someone else.(Crap summery.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Kawaiiusagi they really helped me flush this story out.  
> No beta.  
> Sorry for my pronunciations.  
> Will add tags as I go a long.  
> I love comments and kudos. <3

The streetlights bloomed down the road as a welcome to evening. The sky in his side mirror stained orange and pink as the sun set behind Mt. Fuji.  
He loved this city. Just himself, his motorcycle and all Tokyo had to offer. Even when he had to go overseas, Japan still held his heart.  
His motherland of Russia made his heartache.  
Once he’d gotten his first international modeling gig, Victor Nikiforov, never really looked back. 

The phone in his pocket buzzed. With his hands free earpiece he answered the call while stopped at a red light.  
“Hello, Yes, Tell Mr. Katsuki I’m almost there.” 

As he pulled into the garage, it looked like the party was in full swing.  
Everyone dressed to the nines, champagne over flowing.  
Katsuki’s house parties were always like this.

Taking his boots off by the door, he made his way inside and met with greetings by friends and colleagues.  
All hoping he was doing well in light of his currently travel situation. 

He felt tired and gross. His t-shirt was hot and sticky against his skin. “Viktor”  
Mr. Toshiya Katsuki made his way down the stairs. He greeted his boss with a firm handshake.  
“It’s good to have you home.” Toshiya smiled at him.  
“I’ll have someone bring you a clean towel and robe, why don’t you relax for a bit before coming down. You’re dress clothes should be in your closet.”  
Viktor felt a swell in his chest. It was so different from how Russia felt these past three months. It had felt empty, cold and lonely.  
Burying his mother had been the hardest thing he had ever done. 

His life here with Toshiya was more than he could have ever dreamed. When he was in Russia, it felt that way. He’d wake up in his old room and felt like everything had been some fantasy. 

Stripping down to just his underwear Viktor laid on his bed. His pillow was cool against his face; It smelled like lavender.  
He let himself breathe in the familiar smell.  
grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Viktor sent off a quick message to his best friend, letting him know he was home.  
Chris wanted to be there for Viktor in his time of need, but was busy with his press tour for his new erotic book, Eros.  
Once the message sent off, he put in his headphones and let a collection of music relax him further.

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

The last rays of light faded as flight 201 landed on the tarmac at Tokyo International.  
Yuuri Katsuki watched as all the people ahead of him bustled out of the plane.  
The time change and long flight made his body feel tired and lethargic.  
Still, it was good to be home finally. 

Once all his luggage was collected Yuuri met his cab and gave them the address.  
The driver asked if he was going to the big party tonight. Yuuri cursed. Of course, one of his dad’s parties would be going on. Maybe he could sneak in through the kitchen.  
“You could say that.” He replied to the driver.  
Leaning back into his seat he popped his headphones on as the music filled his ears, head and heart he let the sights of Tokyo wash over him.

 

Once the lights of the house were visible from the long driveway, Yuuri wondered if he should have called, what if his dad didn’t want to see him? They’d not parted on very good terms.  
Sucking in a shaky breath Yuuri paid the driver and retrieved his bags.  
Some of the guests that were out front looked at him and whispered to each other.  
Well, knowing the people that work of Katsuki Enterprises his father would know he was home in five minutes.  
He might as well walk in the front door and declare he was home.

Once he was at the back of the house, he met Hiro who was having a smoke break.  
Hiro had been with Yuuri’s dad since the beginning. The older man smiled at Yuuri and welcomed him home. 

The kitchens were a buzz of energy. Toshiya had the best caterer’s lined up years in advance for his parties. They were on call, but he paid well enough that hardly anyone complained. 

Luckily, he was able to sneak away up stairs. He longed for his bed and the comfort it would bring. Maybe a shower, he thought as he got a whiff of his sweaty skin.  
Once his luggage and been dumped in his room he stripped down and headed for the bathroom.

The title was cool against his bare feet. As he started the water, he gazed at himself in the mirror. Dancing for five years had done amazing things to his body. It also could be because of his poor college diet.  
He chuckled and grabbed his phone off the sink.  
He sent off a text to his best friend Phichit.

Me: Chit, just got home. Dad’s having one of his famous parties. Surprised I haven’t been escorted off the property yet.  
Phichit: Glad you’re safe.  You should make an appearance at the party, maybe you’ll find someone who will sweep you off your dancing feet. Lol.  
Me: You slay me. I’m tired just gonna soak and then sleep for as long as I can.

Lighting candles and setting the overhead lights to dim, Yuuri slid into the giant tub.  
Oh, how he’d missed this. College showers left nothing to be desired.  
Thanks to Phichit and his wild imagination Yuuri let his body completely relax and his mind wonder about meeting a mysterious stranger down stairs who’d dance the night away with him. His playlist set a romantic and playful mood. 

The bath made him feel a hundred times better. As the last of the water, drained Yuuri grabbed his towel as the bathroom door opened. 

There they stood eyes locked in all their naked glory.  
“Who in the hell are you? “ Yuuri sputtered, quickly covering himself.  
“What are you doing in my bathroom?”  
The stranger stared at him, before screwing up his face in confusion.  
“This is my bathroom, why are you in my bathroom?”

“You know what I’m just gonna go, I’m tired and we could argue all night.”  
Picking up his phone Yuuri made a quick exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor found Yuuri out on the deck. “You’re avoiding me.”  
“Am I?” Yuuri asked. “You walked in on me.”  
Viktor laughed. “What’s a little skin?” He raised his glass before knocking back his drink.  
“You’ve had your eye on me all night.” Viktor said with a wink. 

Yuuri scoffed. “I have to protect what’s mine.” Yuuri took a sip of champagne and loosened his tie. “Nobody goes upstairs, who are you?” Yuuri’s eyes burned.  
“I could ask you the same thing, but as for me, I’m Victor, I live here and I’m Toshiya’s number one.” Viktor took the rest of Yuuri’s glass and finished it in one gulp. “Are we going to dance?” Yuuri looked at the stranger’s out reached hand.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Viktor whispered into the shell of Yuuri’s ear.  
“You dance like you’re the music it’s self.” Yuuri felt flushed. This was so different from dancing in classes. “I went to college for dance.” Yuuri answered back dipping Viktor as the song ended. Viktor’s eyes shined under the patio lights. “Let me get us more drinks.” Yuuri had a hard time letting Victor go back inside, afraid whatever spell this was would break as he stepped over the threshold.

Yuuri had no idea what he was doing. He’d only met this, Viktor a few hours ago completely naked in his own bathroom. Now they were drinking and dancing.  
On top of all that, he worked for his dad. It had been true, though what Viktor had said. Yuuri’s eyes kept coming back to him before he’d escaped to the deck. 

When Viktor returned there was a spark that ignited in Yuuri’s chest.  
He secretly wondered if he was having this effect on his new dance companion.

“Welcome back.” a smile spread across Yuuri’s face.  
“Oh, you missed me?” Viktor asked, playfully handing Yuuri his drink.  
“Maybe.” He answered nudging the taller man.  
“Hmmm. Just maybe?” Viktor’s arm found Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

All of the breath in Yuuri’s body seemed to vanish as the weight of Viktor’s strong and muscular body pressed against his smaller dance frame. 

“You know I still don’t even know your name.” Viktor stated pressing a kiss on top of Yuuri’s head. “It’s Yuuri.” “Yuuri” Viktor let his name roll of his tongue. “Do you believe in fate?”  
Yuuri’s face contorted and he pulled away to look Viktor in the eye.  
“Fate? I’m not sure I’m following you.”  
With a sigh, Viktor flopped down on an array of decorative cushions and pillows.  
He reached out to Yuuri who let himself be pulled down.  
This was nice Yuuri thought, settling into Viktor’s arms. When was the last time he felt like this? He couldn’t remember. He never had really gotten close to anyone like this before, especially on the first meeting. Maybe it was as Viktor said. Something like Fate. 

“I was a model down on my luck. I was walking back to my shit apartment when I saw these big thugs beating on this older man.”  
Viktor took a breath.  
“I couldn’t just stand by, so I intervened.”  
Yuuri watched Viktor with wide eyes.  
“I had no idea who he was until three weeks later. I had a car waiting for me at my apartment. Men in black suits escorted me to the fanciest restaurant I’d ever been to.”  
A smile played on Viktor’s lips. “Mr. Toshiya Katsuki was in my debt and wanted to offer me a real job.”

Yuuri tried not to lose it right there. His dad almost died while Yuuri was off being a rebel about his legacy. 

 

The smile that played against Yuuri’s neck made him shiver. “I’m really glad you chose a different path, see? Fate. It brought us together.” Viktor’s words made his brain short circuit and then he could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. 

Yuuri pushed Victor off him. “So, you think I just gave up everything? That I don’t give a shit about what this company and my family mean to me.” Viktor watched Yuuri pick up his empty glass and throw it over the balcony. It made a sharp sound against the wall of the building across the street. It made him flinch. “I was ready to take over Katsuki enterprises when I was thirteen. My sister left with her boyfriend to tour Europe. Mari was never the business type though. When I was eighteen, I told my father I’d take over, then…. My mother got sick. It messed me up. I watched all my friends go off to college and have a childhood. So, after she died I made my decision I’d have my adolescence before taking over. When I told him I was leaving, he didn’t take it well. I’m surprised he hasn’t come to find me and have me kicked out.”

The French doors opened to reveal one of the Toshiya’s bodyguards.

“Mr. Katsuki, your father would like to speak with you.” Yuuri looked at the man built like a brick wall. “Of course, he does. Shit!” He ran a hand through his hair. “Takashi, thank you. Hope your family is well.” They shared a fist bump. Takashi smiled. “Yuko and the triplets keep me on my toes. It’s good to have you home, sir, and Good luck.” Picking up Viktor’s discarded drink, he slammed it back and started choking he wiped the dribble of Vodka from his mouth. “I’m going to need all the luck I can get.”

 

 

Being in his father’s office brought back their last conversation.  
Everything was as it had been before he left.  
The portrait of his mother that hung on the far wall was the only family photo in the entire room. Two high backed leather chairs. The window looked out over Tokyo Tower.  
The only remaining traditional samurai sword that was used by one of his ancestors was mounted below his mothers painting. Toshiya’s desk was always pristine.  
It held a calendar, a laptop and a notepad with calligraphy pens.  
Even after six years, he wasn’t ready to face the music. He wondered if he should just leave, but just like everything else tonight, timing was not on his side.  
Toshiya Katsuki was shorter then his son, with a sharp suit, a rotund stomach and graying hair. 

“I didn’t even know you were home Yuuri,” Said Toshiya as he sat at his desk.  
“I sent you an invitation to my graduation two months ago, you didn’t think I’d return and maybe grab things before moving on.” Yuuri fidgeted in his seat. He was still angry about what happened with Victor. “I met your successor.” 

“Viktor is a good kid. He’ll do this company some good.” Toshiya leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry.” Yuuri whispered. “I’ve failed as a son, I was angry and selfish.”  
Tears splashed against his fists that were grasping his knees. 

“If this means so much to you, I’ll let you prove it. Show me my son who wanted this opportunity so badly. Your mother would be so proud of your achievement in dance. I may have not shown it, but I am also very proud of you. I had Takeshi go to all your competitions and record them for me.” 

This made Yuuri look up. He took the handkerchief his father held out to him.  
After wiping his face he stuck it in his pocket. “I won’t let you down again.”

Yuuri stood up to leave, as he opened, the door his body collided with solid muscle.  
Firm hands gripped his waist. The tingle in his body was identical to the feeling on the balcony. “Are you done holding me?” Yuuri glared up into Viktor’s face.  
His reply was barely a whisper. “Never, Mon Cher.”  
The feeling of butterflies in his chest vanished too quickly as Viktor moved past Yuuri and into the office behind him.


End file.
